


One Of These (K)Nights

by kat_alyst



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dorks, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Knight!Hide, M/M, Prince!Haise, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_alyst/pseuds/kat_alyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As story where:</p><p>Haise is a (sad) prince.<br/>Yoshitoki is a passive aggressive king.<br/>Matsuri doesn't care.<br/>Hide is... Hide</p><p>And there is a war between the Washuu's and a mysterious "Ghoul Clan".</p><p>...And most importantly: Love triumphs over all (insert cliché happy ending that Hide and Kaneki need.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A SECOND FIRST TIME

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stole from One Of These Nights by Red Velvet
> 
> I really recommend listening to it. :)

 

 

The first time they meet is in the grand throne room of the Washuu palace, on opposite sides of the room. The many people in the room had jumped when the huge ornate entrance doors burst open with a bang, eyes of lingering servants in the room widened as they watched two knights, wearing the heavy and daunting silver armour with the Washuu crest on their capes, striding through the door with someone struggling in hand between them.

The man with a decorated crown on his head who sat in the biggest golden throne, situated in the middle at the other end of the room, looked up and spoke up with authority and surprisingly for someone of his status; kindness.

" _Knight Furuta, Knight Arima_ , who have you brought with you today? Also, please be more careful with those doors."

Furuta gave a slightly jarring smile and threw the person, who's face was concealed by the forest green cloak and hood they wore, down on the marble floor. "Well, _King Yoshitoki_ , it seems like this _rat_ doesn't know his place." Furuta said cockily while unsheathing his sword and moving to point it at the person, who still hadn't lifted their face from the floor, threateningly.

The king frowned and looked down upon the stranger on the floor. "Knight Arima, what did he do?" He did not spare the knight a glance, in favour of watching the person with strange interest. Furuta huffed at the question and turned his head away angrily, but shut his mouth because it wasn't him who had been addressed.

Arima stepped forward with his head bowed, white hair falling over his face. "This man was trespassing on your grounds, King. We caught him and now seek your judgement." He stepped back to his place beside the other knight, directly behind the man on the floor, with a hand on his sword belt.

Yoshitoki nodded and turned his head to the person on the throne to his left. " _Prince Matsuri_ , do you have any input?" He asked his son calmly. The prince, who had watched everything stoically , shook his head.

"I only want to know this man's reasons." He said, not taking his eyes of the man. "Many people have trespassed on our grounds, simply not knowing that they have." Yoshitoki hummed and turned his head to his right.

" _Haise_?" The man, who sat with his chin resting on his hand on the smaller throne, jerked upright and scratched his cheek nervously, he hadn't really paying attention. They had always had people brought to the room for trespassing, and it was the same boring process every time.

"Uh- I, um, agree!" He managed to get out with an accidental shout, trying to sound like he knew what he was saying and failing miserably. All the people in the room where quiet after, even the servants who had already gone back to cleaning about the room glanced at him. Haise reached up and adjusted his silver crown self-consciously, he saw that even the stranger was staring at him...

_The stranger was staring at him._

Haise's lips parted and eyes became saucers, unable to take his eyes away from the man who looked around his age. Underneath the shadow of the hood, the man's eyes were as wide as his own and a deep golden-brown that spoke youth and knowledge, blond hair falling around his eyes to his shoulder.

Despite the smudges of dirt and blood on his face, he was _oh so very beautiful_ , more beautiful than the heroes and heroines in the fairytale books he read every night.

But why... _Why did he feel as if he had seen those same eyes before?_

Haise felt his head pang painfully and winced.

"- _ise, Prince Haise!_ " Haise shook his head and registered the voice of the king calling him.

"Y- yes! Sorry..." He lowered his head in shame of letting himself be distracted. Yoshitoki crinkled his eyes and ruffled Haise's hair before turning back towards the knights.

"Do you have anything in mind, knights?"

Furuta cocked his head thoughtfully. "Seeing as he is probably a street rat, I think we can just dispose-"

"He's good at fighting." Arima interrupted, Furuta stared in disbelief and Yoshitoki raised an eyebrow. "We could use someone like him." The other knight tutted and looked away. Yoshitoki looked the man, who still stared at Haise in wonder, up and down.

"What is your name?" The king directed his voice at the man, without a tone of demanding. The man turned his head toward the King, but eyes remained on the young prince until he lowered them and gritted his teeth.

  
" _Hideyoshi Nagachika._ "

 


	2. WALKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haise goes for a walk and finds the person he's been dreaming of.

 

 

  
The second time they meet is three months later in the knight camp. It was dusk, and Haise had wanted to escape from the busy atmosphere of the palace walls, so secretly made his way through the huge garden down to the forest of trees separating the palace from all the knight and servant camps.

In the distance, Haise could hear cheering, laughing and music. Straying further into the trees and hiking his robe off the forest floor (and wishing he changed out of it) until he found the clearing marking the start of the extremely large Knights' camp. It was brightly lit with fires and lamps and Haise almost had to cover his ears at the boisterousness of the people.

He placed his body behind a tree and peeked his head out. There were at least a hundred knights outside, all drinking, singing or dancing. Some men sat close to where Haise hid, playing cards outside their brown tent marked with the Washuu crest and others had women, who he recognised as some female servants, giggling in their laps.

A sudden loud cheer brought Haise's gaze to the other end of the camp, where he knew was a training ground. A group of men stood shouting and raising their wine jugs at something (They were too tall to see over) and Haise, staying hidden in the trees, walked further along to find a spot where he could see.

After weaving his way around the trees (almost ripping his robe when it got caught on a bush) he finally found a place which smelt even more of alcohol, but where he could see what was going on. The men were watching two other Knights, in full amour, fight in a sword fighting ring. Haise couldn't tell who they were because of the helmets on their head, but one looked much bigger than the other.

" **I bet all my silver coins on _Amon_!** " Haise heard someone shout out.

" **Alright! I bet my wife on the _newcomer_.** " The response caused a roar of laughter among the spectators. One of the Knights took off his helmet and Haise's heart jumped in excitement.

The man shook his blond hair out with his helmet held at his side casually and faced the man who had just spoken, eyes narrowing playfully. "If you wanted to get rid of your wife that badly, you could have just said." This sparked yet another round of laughing, and Haise found his own lips quirking upwards too.

"Oi, _Nagachika_." The other knight, Amon, had taken off his own helmet and motioned at the ring. "Are we going to do this or not?" Nagachika stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"Of course! But without the helmets, I can't breath with them on anymore." The men cheered and moved to stand even closer to the ring in anticipation. The two Knights faced each other with a wooden sword in their hand. Someone in the crowd counted down, and then they charged towards each other with their swords high in the air.

Haise's breath caught in his throat, he had hardly ever seen sword fighting up close but the few times he had it was exhilarating and simply amazing. Amon, because of his huge built, was able to make strong slashes and gain an advantage, but Nagachika, being more agile, was able to dodge and block almost all the attacks.

Haise watched the fight mesmerised. It had lasted for what seemed like forever because of the Knights being equally skilled, until Amon made a swipe that would have taken Nagachika's head off, If he hadn't ducked it. Sweeping a foot out, Nagachika knocked Amon's feet from underneath him making him fall over onto the floor, sword flying out of his hand which Nagachika caught in midair, and pressing both swords to Amon's chest. The crowd was silent before a cheer louder than any previous one arose from the crowd, which Haise noticed had grown in size.

Nagachika threw down the swords and put out a hand, which Amon took to pull himself up, and patted him on the back.

" _I underestimated you, **Hide**_."

_Hide... Sounds... Familiar?_

Haise's eyes flashed a bright white and, for only a moment, he saw the golden eyes he had been dreaming about for the past few months again. He clutched his head in agony and groaned.

_Why... Those eyes?_

Haise looked up and saw that Hide was staring at him with his eyebrows furrowed . Haise froze and realised that, in his daze, he had move out of his hiding place behind the tree. He flushed and quickly checked if anyone else had seen him, sighing in relief when he saw everyone was too distracted by what had just happen to notice him.

Haise saw a knight approaching in the distance on a horse, who came from the direction of the palace and started waving at the crowd of Knights.

" **Hey everyone! The King has ordered a search for Prince Haise. Apparently he is missing.** "

The Knights groaned and moved away from the ring, moving to their tents to grab their armour and weapons. Haise gasped at the announcement and panicked. Hide, who still faced him, raised an amused eyebrow and Haise burned with embarrassment. Turning around quickly, Haise ran all the way back to the palace hurriedly, feeling a lot more happier for some reason.

  
~~~

 

_"Haise! Where were you?"_

_"S-sorry, King. I went for a walk."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this tbh


End file.
